psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
To Those Who are Gone...
Plot Aang and Katara visit a new war memorial in the Southern Water Tribe. There, they see the many names of those who have gone, including one certain someone... The story The Water Tribe architects made their way down the hill to the waiting couple. The scheduled Southern Water Tribe War Memorial had just had finishing touches put on it a couple of days ago - however, Katara and Aang were given the first look at it before anyone else. Sokka and Hakoda would get a chance to view it afterwards, but they deferred to the Avatar and his girlfriend for first honors. "We're ready for you two," Tulak told them. He was the lead architect on the project, having traveled down from the North Pole as a part of the reconstruction project for the South. "Thank you, Tulak," Katara replied. She locked hands again with her boyfriend as they made their way up the hill, a bright sun guiding their path as part of a rarer day in the South Pole Winter. This memorial had been commissioned by Chief Hakoda and Master Pakku as a tribute to the many waterbenders and warriors who lost their lives defending the tribe from the continuous attacks of the Southern Raiders. It was a large, icy wall, with the names of those who were identified as dead or captured as a result of the raids. Because they couldn't identify them all, they would have a special location for them. Soon, Katara and Aang reached the structure. Two large ice walls stood in the middle of normally isolated tundra. There was an opening between the two walls for citizens to walk through. At the forefront, a statue of Yue in her spiritual form, the two koifish circling around her, also made out of ice, could be found for all the public to read. Aang read the inscription carved into the ice: To those who are gone Who gave their lives for this tribe The spirits of the moon and ocean stay with them Their memories are honored here Their brave sacrifices never forgotten. Katara then quickly thought about the reports they were handed from Zuko and other Fire Nation staff following the closure of the waterbenders' prisons. "It's really hard to think how little of them survived...and the worst part is, not even many of them made it that long post-prison..." "They were just too stripped of their basic needs to survive," the Avatar mused. "It's unfortunate...but at least the Southern style has survived somewhat. You're not alone now, Katara..." The waterbender forced a smile at her boyfriend. "Thanks, Aang...well, let's go check out the rest of this place. It's really amazing how they managed to identify a lot of the names...my dad and grandpa must have kept some real good records on everybody." As the two walked into the tribute area, they couldn't help but feel somewhat of a spiritual presence within; as if the moon and the ocean themselves were keeping their watch over it, protecting the tribute to their own sons and daughters; benders or not. The names were carved efficiently and fit well into the icy walls that were established on either side of them. They began reading the names to themselves - some they may have recognized, others they didn't. But they paused shortly to think of every victim's family, and hoped that someway, somehow, they managed to survive their imprisonment in the clutches of the formerly imperialist and brutal Fire Nation military. Soon, Aang's heart skipped a beat upon a name. "Haishak." Katara heard him say the name out loud and turned to the native airbender. "Haishak? Who was he?" "A friend I knew here before the War," the Avatar replied. "Wait," the waterbender interrupted. "I never knew that you had a friend here during the prewar days. I mean, I know you had friends outside the Air Temples, like Kuzon...but I didn't know you knew another waterbender." "When I was ten," Aang began to recall, "Gyatso decided to show me a bit more of the world. He told me that a life simply secluded in the Air Temples would not ready me enough in my older years. So, he brought me here first, because the Southern Tribe is closest to the Southern Air Temple. The first day here, I met Haishak. He showed me a couple of his waterbending moves; they were basic, at the time, he was only eleven. But, we had fun, some adventures around the tribe, even pranked a couple villagers," he finished with a laugh. "We tried to stay in contact the best we could. He always dreamed of being a warrior..." the Avatar's voice trailed off as his head dipped in sadness. "I guess he got his chance..." Katara wrapped an arm around Aang's back. "Well...at least you can take solace in the fact that he went down fighting, living out his dream. Sometimes people like to go out that way." "Oh, Haishak loved the Water Tribes," the Avatar replied. "He said he would swim across the ocean if the North ever fell into danger. He loved everyone in the tribes...he was dedicated to becoming a waterbending master as fast as he could. You're right...he got his wish. Still..." The two moved along with their visit, Aang still feeling that sadness over the loss of Haishak. Like many of his close friends, he was now another one lost to the brutal war of one hundred years. In the meanwhile, they continued to read names silently to themselves. Males, females - some were marked with the waterbending symbols, and others were marked with Water Tribe emblems, indicative of benders and nonbenders alike. Regardless of who they were, they were all brave souls who defended their tribe at least once against the Fire Nation's destructive raids. Their progress stopped at another name. "Aang, come see this one," Katara said. Aang looked at the name before him, which Katara pointed out. "Takero?" The waterbender nodded. "Another waterbender...and one of my dad's old friends. Those two, along with Bato...they were inseparable for most of their lives. However, he was killed in a raid when I was still in my mom's body, and Sokka was just under a year old." "So you never got to know him..." the Avatar mused. "Only through my dad's stories," Katara answered her boyfriend. "They were just like brothers...sometimes, my mom and dad would get into arguments apparently because he spent too much time together with 'the boys', being of course, Bato and Takero. My dad wasn't in the best of shape for a while after he passed...of course...nothing compared to losing mom." Thousands of names were still left to see up on the icy walls; some they may have known and others they had not. From this point; only Katara would know any names found, as Haishak was Aang's only friend from the Southern Water Tribe. Their eyes of blue and grey resisted tears at the loss of so many, thinking about the families of those who were now gone. Fifty-five years of raid after raid, slowly but surely claiming more names that now were carved before them on the icy walls that stood to their left and right. They couldn't even begin to think how it would be for the public when they all got to see it in a couple of days - after all, many of the deceased peoples' families still called the South Pole home. Several moments later, they reached the end of the memorial. "Aang, I'm going to look over more of these names, you can look to the end if you want, since I guess you won't anyone else," Katara said. "All right," Aang answered. "It looks like there's something significant at the end here, but do take your time with this." The Avatar made his way down to the end of the memorial, and what he saw before him made his heart sink. Katara's going to lose it when she sees this... At its end was a wall in the center of the two main walls, closing the gap between them. Over an inscription was the rendition of this deceased's face - and while the native airbender did not recognize the face at first - the inscription above it quickly tipped off who she was; as at the top, her name was there, carved out for all to see. "Kya." Aang turned to Katara and saw she was still looking over the names on the walls. He decided to hold off on showing her this individual memorial, so as not to dishearten her before she had the chance to see the rest of her long-gone fellow waterbenders and other Southern Tribe citizens. Carrying on, Aang read the inscription below Kya's depiction as quietly as he could. This memorial is dedicated To a hero who never saw the battlefield But gave her life bravely, like any warrior. She saved our tribe and the entire world In the ultimate motherly act, the protection of her daughter. Now the spirits forever protect her, and because of her, the last waterbender was able to make our future brighter. May this monument ever stand in dedication to a loving mother, wife, and daughter, forever dedicated to those who serve in efforts off the battlefield. We will never forget you, Kya - wife of Chief Hakoda, and mother to our brave warrior, Sokka, and our last waterbender, Katara. Tears pooled in the Avatar's eyes as he read the tribute to his girlfriend's mother, which demonstrated the long lasting impact she had not just on her own family, but to those close to them. Aang knew that if Kya were around today, she'd consider him a part of the family too, and would be happy to see him dating her daughter. It was almost as if in some way, with such a deep connection her family, Kya was like Aang's mother as well, though the two would likely never meet. He quickly rubbed the mist out of his eyes; and decided that Katara should have a look. As Aang turned to her, Katara could tell he was quite upset over something. "Aang?" She whispered idly. "Is something wrong?" "You need to see this," Aang answered, trying again to hold back tears. Katara held the tips of her gloved hand to her mouth before finally sighing and taking a few steps forward to stand alongside her boyfriend. Did he find another one of his old friends? He seems really hurt...but...why would he call me over? And that's when she set her crystal blue eyes on the depiction her mother's face. A silent but audible gasp escaped the waterbender's mouth. "Mom..." She then walked up to the memorial before her, placing her gloved hand on the face's cheek. "Mom...I'm here..." Though it had been years since her mother's death, and she had accepted it, Katara couldn't help but feel tears pool into her own eyes. She then began reading the inscription below her mother's face. As Aang kept watch, Katara muttered the inscription to herself. Upon reading about her "ultimate motherly act", stray tears danced down the waterbender's cheeks as she stiffened a cry. Quietly, she read the rest of the inscription; upon finishing, her misty eyes turned to the airbender. He walked up to her, brushing the stray tears from her face, and cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Are you all right, Katara?" He whispered. Katara forced a weak smile. "I'm fine, don't worry," she answered, clutching his wrists with her hands. "I mean...I've accepted that mom's gone...but, it still hurts a bit. I still miss her...and well..." she sniffled, released Aang's hands, and turned back to the memorial. "This is just...so touching. I didn't know dad and Pakku had this planned...why didn't they say anything? I would have loved to have helped..." Aang dropped his arms back to his sides upon Katara's turn. "I didn't know either...all they told me was that it would be dedicated to those who died...they didn't say anything about a separate memorial for your mom." He then took another look at Kya's face. "Look at her...she's smiling. She's thinking about you and Sokka...proud of the both of you." I didn't kill him, mom... Katara thought quietly to herself. I didn't kill your murderer...I couldn't bring that dark revenge on myself...I still love you, mom...and I know you wouldn't have wanted me to do that, either... She again pressed her gloved hand to her mother's cheek, fighting back her tears. "Aang, I still wish you had the chance to meet her...there's no doubt she would like you. Mom always wanted what made me the happiest, and well...you certainly do that. She'd take you in like she was her own..." "I certainly believe you there," Aang replied. "From all your stories, I know your mother was a very sweet woman who would love you no matter what. She certainly raised a just as kind, caring, comforting daughter..." Smiling brightly as she wiped the mist from her eyes, Katara replied, "Thank you, Aang...but I could never be as much of those traits as she was." "But from what I see, you are," Aang answered back quietly, pulling her into a hug. "That's why I fell for you...and why I love you." "Then I should say you picked those traits up well," the Water Tribe girl replied as she hugged back. "Because you have been a comfort for me, too. I love you as well..." Katara then planted a soft kiss on Aang's lips before falling back into his embrace. For a moment, the couple stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, glad to have one another as they each thought about her mom. Through this time; though the memorial itself was inanimate, the smile on Kya's face remained loving and showing of happiness, glad at the choice her daughter had made. She was watching from the Spirit World as her daughter had evolved into that grown woman...and in that moment, it seemed as if a small sliver of ice right at the bottom of each of her eyes melted a bit, and a drop of water fell from it. The two then separated. Katara took one last look at her mother's smiling face. She then took one more close look at it, and got as close as she could to kissing its forehead, not willing to get her lips stuck to ice. Nevertheless, she finished with, "Goodbye, mom...I'll always love you." And as she and Aang turned to exit the memorial, it was almost as if the wind was whispering a woman's voice. I love you too, sweetie... After the two exited the memorial and made their way back toward the bottom of the hill, they were stopped by an old man. He was decorated in a male's Northern Tribe coat, with his head mostly balded, but small white patches of air on each side. A small mustache decorated his lip. He then said, "Well...I had to see them to believe them. Avatar Aang and Master Katara...two heroes of the Hundred Year War...and romantic couple." The couple looked at one another and blushed somewhat before turning back to the old man. "Good day," Aang then said. "But, you can just call me Aang." "Likewise, you can just call me Katara," the young waterbender added with an awkward smile, shaking her hands a bit. "Neither of us are really comfortable with titles." The old man chuckled. "Come on, you two...you have earned those titles. But, if you are that uncomfortable, I will back off. My name is Holak, and I am a waterbender of this tribe." Katara again gasped, and looked back toward Aang before setting her eyes back on Holak. "Wait...you're a waterbender too? I mean, I knew some survived...I just didn't expect to meet another bender so soon, besides Hama..." "I heard of Hama's story," Holak replied. "In fact, it is of my understanding that the both of you crossed her path." "She used bloodbending on the both of us," the Avatar answered. "She even forced Katara to use it..." "A dark art, bloodbending is," Holak replied. "I am glad that you have not used it since the War, nor you, Aang, have learned it. It's very powerful but dark. It opens people up to madness...and that happened to Hama. Does she still live?" "We don't know," Katara answered. "We had her imprisoned by those Fire Nation villagers after we found out her secrets." The old waterbender nodded. "Nevertheless, you are looking at one of just five survivors of the Fire Nation prisons, and one of only two left who survived the maximum sixty years in prison. I am 91 years old, though...I'm weary that the spirits will call me back soon. I'm afraid I don't even know much waterbending anymore...I haven't bent since the day of my capture. Katara, you certainly learned from a worthy man in Master Pakku." "I can't thank Pakku enough for his instruction," the young waterbender replied. "You know, my gran-gran's actually his wife." "Is that so?" Holak answered. "Kanna is your grandmother?" Katara nodded. "That's right...she knew Pakku because she was from the North Pole, and the two were arranged to be married, but she fled because of the tribe's customs. However, after the Siege of the North, he returned here, the two met, and were remarried willingly. Gran-gran really does love Pakku, she just couldn't deal with sexist practices." "An understandable belief," Holak answered. "I knew Kanna a bit after she fled here. However, it was not for very long, as I was captured in the first raid." "If it's not too hard for you to recall," Aang asked, "do you want to tell us about the raid and your imprisonment?" "The first raid was harsh, Aang," the old waterbender began to think back. "They came literally out of nowhere. No rumors had even started about Fire Lord Azulon starting the raids. Several ships arrived at our shores, and soldiers were quick to storm out. We had a decent population of waterbenders, but being caught totally unprepared, we were in chaotic movements with essentially nowhere to go. I fought alongside seven benders, but, we were surrounded by no less than about 25 firebenders. We were all captured and led into one of the ship's bowels. As we were all led away, I couldn't help but turn to see the fiery mess our tribe was becoming, and shed a tear, as I prepared to spend the next sixty years at a prison." "Hama told us the stories of imprisonment," Katara added. "How did you manage to survive?" "Well, as she did assumingly tell you," Holak answered, "We were given minimal food and water...just enough to survive. The guards were harsh and unforgiving to all of us. They treated us like the lowest of the low; typical of war prisons, you could say. We could only dream of the Avatar's return or something to help free us." Aang's heart sunk on the last sentence. "I'm sorry..." "It's all right," Holak assured the Air Nomad. "I understand what the circumstances are. A twelve-year old with the burden of the world forced on him? I would have run away, too. It was an exceptional circumstance, Aang. Yet, you saved the world in a short nine months. You are an incredible Avatar." Aang bowed respectively to him. "Thank you, Holak." "Not a problem at all," Holak said. "You and Fire Lord Zuko have certainly done a great service for the world...the United Republic will be a great land, I am sure. I have the utmost confidence in the both of you. Nevertheless; I am a bit off topic. Sixty years of imprisonment...I almost got to the point of pleading for the spirits to take me on several occasions. Dehyradation, starvation, the desert dry air they filtered in to the prisons...it was truly a test of willpower. By the time the War ended, only about seven of us from the original raids remained. Lots of them just couldn't take it...their health failed. I guess Tui and La took mercy on them." "Some things do happen for a reason," Aang said. "Do you have a family, Holak?" "I indeed do, young Avatar," Holak answered. "I'm a father, grandfather, heck, even a great-grampy, as my great-grandkids like to call me. I had three children with my late wife, they of course have since grown up and have had kids of their own...and heck, even their kids now have their own offspring. Maybe the spirits freed me so I could meet 'em. But still, the few who did survive all the sixty years with me; their health was just too crippled. They made it maybe a few weeks...never saw the South again. After my health was cleared a few weeks after our release, I moved back here. Met my grandkids, and even one of my great-grandkids. Truly a great sight. Eh, forgive me, young folks...I've been rambling." "That's really great that you got to meet them all," Katara said. "I can't imagine not ever knowing my family." "As for you, Katara," the old man started, "you have certainly been given many blessings in life. Certainly your mother's sacrifice is no secret around these parts, and what you did isn't either. You overcame a lot, and well, you are a legendary young lady." "Legendary?" The younger waterbender again felt awkward. "I'm not even sixteen yet, and people already are saying this? Come on..." Holak couldn't help but give another chuckle. "Oh, you young heroes and your modesty...though, I don't think your brother is too modest. He's going 'round the village, parading his sword, telling about how he took down the airships with his girlfriend and the Beifong girl." Katara shook her head. "Sokka's been one to take credit. That's just not me...I owe a lot of success to Aang. If I didn't meet him, and he wasn't there alongside me...it would have been tougher to even get the chance to learn waterbending, and get through some times." Aang turned back to his girlfriend. "But I owe a lot more to Katara. She was very supportive of me, very comforting, never gave up on me. She was my helping hand, my best friend." Holak nodded. "That's some great love, you two. Lovers, in my opinion, really ought to be just like best friends too. It's not just about being good looking, it's about being supportive. Good luck with your relationship, you two." The couple bowed in respect to the old man. "Well, we'd better get moving. I hope you get to see the memorial tomorrow," Aang said. "We just came from there." "I'm sure it's really nice," the old man replied. "Chances are I'll see several of my old friends up there on those walls..." "We kind of saw people we knew too..." Katara mused, thinking about the sight of her mother. "But yes, I'd best be on my way," Holak said. "See you two around the tribe." The three split, Katara and Aang continuing to walk with one another, hand-in-hand. Katara gave a bit of a sigh, prompting Aang to ask if something was wrong. "Going back to earlier," she answered, "I just wish dad told me he was going to do something like this. I don't know what the reasoning was, I mean, I know he could justify it...but, it just seems weird he would leave Sokka and I out of it. Maybe he wanted to surprise us, maybe he wanted to not make me feel upset...I don't know." "Well, he's still at your home," Aang replied. "We have a chance to talk to him before he, Sokka, gran-gran and Pakku get a look at the memorial. I wonder though, if he would want Sokka to know." "I guess we'll find out," Katara simply answered. After a short walk, they made their way back to their home. There, Hakoda, Kanna, and Pakku sat around. "Hello again Katara and Aang," Pakku was the first to greet them. "Did you enjoy the memorial?" "We did," Aang answered. "But...Katara has something to say." The waterbender then looked toward her father. "Dad...may I talk to you about something? Privately?" The Southern chief seemed a bit caught off-guard by his daughter's request. Nevertheless, he looked at her and simply told her, "Sure, Katara. Come with me to the kitchen." While Aang took a seat in the living room with Kanna and Pakku, Katara closed the door to the kitchen as she followed Hakoda in. The father and daughter took seats at the kitchen table. "Something bothering you?" Hakoda asked her. "Dad..." Katara began. "Why didn't you tell me you commissioned a memorial for mom?" Hakoda surveyed his daughter's face. She didn't seem hurt or angry, but it appeared more to be in wonder or confusion. The chief's mind worked its best to hatch a reason for why he hid the designing of the memorial. Soon, he found one, hoping it would work. "Katara," Hakoda began, "I didn't want to tell you about the memorial...because, I didn't want you to feel hurt. I know how hard her loss was on you...and trying to picture her, I figured would probably make you upset, and, I don't want that to happen to you." The waterbender nodded idly but cast a somewhat downtrodden look at her father. "Okay...I know what you mean...but Dad, I've accepted that Mom is gone. I mean...it still hurts that she is gone, yes...but, it's not like recalling her pains me like it once did. I dealt with it." Hakoda returned the nod. "I'm aware of your encounter too with Kya's killer. That was quite an act of yours. I am certainly proud of you for not taking out those pent-up feelings inside on him. Killing him would have solved nothing." "Maybe it was that encounter that made me truly accept that Mom is gone," Katara replied. "No matter what I did to him, keeping him alive or not...she's gone. You're right; though it was Aang who told me first. Actually taking him out wouldn't bring Mom back, and it wouldn't make us any better. All that would have happened is that I would have become just as bad as him." Hakoda rested his hand on Katara's shoulder. "A very true statement. Your mother would have been proud of you for making that decision. In any event, I do apologize, Katara. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you and Sokka...after all, she was your mother. I guess I let my concern take me over." "I'm not mad or anything like that," the waterbender replied, "there's no need to apologize. Still, I would have loved to have been a help. But, the whole thing was really touching. It was also very-well made." "It was pretty easy," the chief answered. "I guess her face never left my memory either. But, I told the architects about it. The inscription was mine and your grandmother's idea. We figured out the best wording to try and remember her the right way." "Well, I think you and Gran-Gran had the right idea," Katara returned, forcing an emotional smile, her eyes watering up a bit. "Those words were just...they were beautiful." Hakoda gave his daughter a bright smile as the two rose. He soon gathered his daughter into his arms as the two embraced. "Your mother, of course, will always live on, all around us. Sometimes, I think that necklace you wear is like a portal for her to look through, keeping an eye on her child. Regardless, your mom will always live on." "I know she will," Katara said softly. Father and daughter then separated from their embrace, then turning to rejoin the rest of the group in the living room. Katara then looked thoughtfully at the rest of her family and Aang, before turning down to take hold of her necklace. She rubbed it with her thumb before surveying them again. You've certainly blessed me mom. You and all the spirits of those who left us, because you've given me some of the best people I could ever ask for. Thank you, so very much. As Aang, Kanna, Pakku, and Hakoda all met Katara for a group hug, feeling the sense of happiness within the room at the moment, Katara further let her happiness set in, thanking all the brave waterbenders and warriors for their sacrifice that allowed the Southern Tribe to survive. A truly brave sacrifice and a proper memory for those who are gone.